I'll love you forever
by SillyGrintLover
Summary: Hermione finds herself alone with Draco in the 'Forbidden' forest. HermioneDraco also HarryGinny.
1. Prologue

I'll Love you forever, I'll like you for always,

As long as your living my baby you'll be

Prologue

It's not fair, Harry thought. It's not fair that we have to go to school while most of our parents are fighting in the war, may that be good or bad. All the teachers act like nothings going on. Like it's regular for kids to be getting letters everyday about someone in their family dying. Ron and Ginny had gotten that letter. They had gotten a letter that said their dad died, and all their other brothers had gotten recruited into this war. They had bombed the Ministry of Magic, leaving no survivors, so they already found out that Percy was dead. Every wizarding family in the world was affected by this so much. Even muggles are, Hermione's parents were killed, merely because they were parents of a witch that was muggle born. Noone talked to the Slytherins anymore. Most of their parents were deatheaters. Most of their parents were the reason Voldermort was killing our parents. They are thinking of recruiting seven years from schools all over the world to fight, and if that happens will they take me. I'll I've talked about is the bad stuff that's been happening. There has been some good things... ok maybe one good thing. Ron and Hermione got engaged. I'm so happy for them, I think.


	2. And So It Begins

And so it begins

I had to talk to someone about our fate, my fate. The only person I knew that had all the answers was Professor Dumbledore. I ran as quickly as I could to his office, but of corse it was guarded by a secret password in which all I knew was the name of some kind of wizading candy.

"Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavor Beans, sugar quills, lemon drops."

That was it lemon drops, the door opened for me. I thought I was in for the clear when I heard a cold greasy voice from behind me, "What do you think your doing Potter?"

I didn't wait I made a dash for it, but in no time a cold hand came from behind me stopping me. "Dumbledore is very busy."

"I need to see him."

"You want to see him, alright."

Snape lead me upstairs into Dumbledore's office. On his desk was a map in which everyone was huddled around. It appeared to have many red dots on it which all lead to the word in capital letters: HOGWARTS.

"Professor as you can tell he's leading his troops here. We don't have the kind of army needed to defeat him." Professor McGonagall pleaded.

"Yes, we do. He's right here." he said looking at me. "And the rest of our seven years. Professor McGonagall can you schedule all seven years to take only dark arts for the next week, and every one else to go along and take all their classes except dark arts."

"Yes, Professor." McGonagall said in a defeated tone.

"Now if you don't mind I want to talk to Harry, alone."

No one said a word as they left the room. I think we were all scared. We were leaving to never come back. Did they really think we were going to win. It's going to be a massacre.

Ron and I we waiting for Harry in the entrance hall. It's a two day journey to the clearing in which we would be fighting. Harry said at breakfast headmaster Dumbledore wanted to see him afterwards so we said we would wait for him. Ron and I were looking around the room for him because he should be done by now, but it was difficult because of all the seventh years.

The French have made contact. I found him...Frenching Ginny. I better get Ron's attention away from them before he sees them. "Come on Ron. We better go." I said leading him out the door.

"But we have to wait for Harry. We told him we would. Just another second 'Mione"Ron said looking behind his shoulder around the room.

"He's smart he'll find us. He'll understand." I said still leading him out of the door. Until he stopped not budging.

"What is Harry doing to my sister?" Ron said his face growing red.

"Come on Ron it's just Harry." I said trying to make him realize that this was probably the only person he would somewhat except doing this to Gin.

"Yea, Harry doing this to my sister. My **_little_** sister, my little sister whose never done this before." I raised my eyebrows, and as if realization dawned over him he said, "at least I don't think she has!"

"Ron, calm down." too late. He's gone. He's so protective. I feel sorry for Ginny. Actually I feel sorry for myself.

"I'll have to say Mudblood. I didn't think weasels were your type, but why not he brings you home and you have, what, twenty others you can ... 'play' with." his voice was icy and cold. Just the sound of his voice makes your own heart feel cold.

I turned around angrily, "For your information Malfoy. I love Ron, and he loves me." He just rolled his eyes. I continued, "I think you're jealous."

"Me, jealous, of what." he smirked.

"Because somebody loves me and nobody loves you, not even your mom or dad."

"Are you kidding? Lots of people love me." he said trying to sound as sexy as possible, which was actually quite funny.

"I mean people you don't pay."

The mood was a lot more carefree after I left Dumbledore's office. When I entered the entrance hall I looked for Ron and Hermione but instead saw Ginny running over to me. She stopped running and gave me a hug before I could object.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck Harry." she paused as if thinking of weather to ask me something else, but then decided to, "You don't think you, Ron, or Hermione will die do you?"

"I hope not." I said.

"I hope not too, you guys mean everything to me." she then got up on her tippytoes and gave me a kiss on the lips. Her lips were so soft, and warm. When she pulled back I saw her face was red, but that wasn't all I saw. Her eyes were so kind, caring, and scared. Next thing I knew I put my hand under her chin and raised it so her face was looking at mine. I then lowered my head so my lips touched hers. We kissed. I let my tongue trace her sweet, soft, innocent lips. She seemed a little scared but then granted my request for access. I let my tongue dance with hers, until I was pushed away.

I looked up expecting Ginny to be the owners of the hands that pushed me away, but instead saw Ron. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Ron said yelling at me.

"Ron," Ginny said trying to calm him down.

"It's ok Ginny, I got it." I said to her, not looking at her eyes.

"SHUT UP HARRY, DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER ." Ron then yelled at me.

"Ron," Ginny said still trying to calm him down.

"SHUT UP GINNY I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU." Ron then yelled at his little sister.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. It's not her fault, it's mine." I said trying to protect her. "It's not like we were doing anything that was against the rules."

"You don't control us. You control Hermione." Ginny added obviously mad at him.

He walked away without saying a word. When he got to Hermione, who was walking toward us to see what was going on, he said let's go and kept walking toward the door. Hermione turned and walked with him looking over her shoulder at Gin and mouthed bye. Then she gave me a confused look and then turned her head around oblivious to her Fiance who was ranting into her ear.

I turned to Ginny who looked at me. Our eyes met and we both looked away. "Bye Gin."

"Bye Harry." I heard her whisper as I walked way from her.

Ron and I wouldn't talk at all the whole trip. The last day when we decided to take a brake from all the walking we've done, Hermione sat with me instead of Ron, which Ron didn't like to well, but I had been by myself the whole trip. "Are you mad at Ron?" she said as she sat down.

"Yes,... no,... I don't know." I said confused.

"Are you and Ginny...?"

"No, I just couldn't help it. I had to kiss her. She's so beautiful."

"She really is pretty. She's really matured."

"She's not a little kid anymore. Ron shouldn't treat her like one."

"But he does." she sounded upset

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, ever."

"I know and Ron knows. He just doesn't want to give anymore of his family away. Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's sweet. You deserve her. After putting up with us the past year."

She started to walk to where Ron was sitting when I said, "'Mione," she turned around. "Thanks."

I walked over to Ron to talk to him about Harry. "Hey Ron." I said as I leaned down for a kiss, but was denied. "What is your problem?"

"You."

"Why because I wanted to talk to my best friend who has been by himself the whole trip. So what if Harry kissed your sister. Lots of guys have kissed your sis..." pause, rewind, play, too late.

"Lots of guys have kissed my sister. Who?" there goes Ron's face bright red, again.

"I can't tell you their exact names, because I would probably forget some of them, but all of the sixth years, except Collin, and a few seven years."

"Like Harry." Ron said.

"I don't know why your so mad. Harry is probably the only guy who you should except kissing Gin. Harry would listen if you told him not to do something, not just because you're her brother, but because he's your friend. If they did go out, Harry would never hurt her, or dump her. They would probably get married unless Ginny had anything to do with it. Which she wouldn't because she had a major crush on him since they first meet."

"Yea, but do you know what they said." Ron objected.

"Do you know what you're doing? You're doing the same thing Harry did when he found out about us."

"Yea, but..."

"But nothing Ronald Weasley. You're both going to die, don't act like this. I'm going to go over and talk to Harry."

"Again." he said sounding upset.

"Yes, again. When you have thought of a proper apology you may come over and say it." I said as I stood up and walked away. I could tell Ron was mad, because he wouldn't even watch me walk away.

We were all told we had at least one day before Voldermort's army reached us. We were told to hide in bushes, three to one bush. Hermione and I fit in one, then Ron came. "Is there room for one more?" Hermione looked at me, and I looked away from Ron at a flobberworm eating(imagine that).

"I'm sorry Harry. I wouldn't want my sister to be with anyone else." he held out his hand and I excepted it as we did our secret handshake.

"Boys." Hermione said as she shook her head and scooted over so Ron would have room to sit by her.

Hermione then kissed Ron saying "Thanks."

Ron then said "You're welcome." and they continued to kiss. I turn back and got interested in the flobberworm very fast.


End file.
